Cloze testing
A cloze test (also cloze deletion test) is an exercise, test, or assessment consisting of a portion of text with certain words removed, where the participant is asked to replace the missing words. Cloze tests require the ability to understand context and vocabulary in order to identify the correct words or type of words that belong in the deleted passages of a text. This exercise is commonly administered for the assessment of native and second language learning and instruction. The word cloze derives from closure in Gestalt theory Collins English Dictionary. The exercise was first described by W.L. Taylor in 1953.Taylor, W.L. (1953). "Cloze procedure: A new tool for measuring readability." Journalism Quarterly, 30, 415-433. Task Design Words may be deleted from the text in question either mechanically (every nth word) or selectively, depending on exactly what aspect it is intended to test for. The methodology is the subject of an extensive academic literature J. Sachs, P. Tung, R. Lam, "How to Construct a Cloze Test: Lessons from Testing Measurement Theory Models" Perspectives (City University of Hong Kong) Vol. 9 (1997 Spring); nonetheless, teachers commonly devise ad hoc tests. Example A language teacher may give the following passage to students: Students would then be required to fill in the blanks with words that would best complete the passage. Context in language and content terms is essential in most, if not all, cloze tests. The first blank is preceded by "the"; therefore, a noun, an adjective or an adverb must follow. However, a conjunction follows the blank; the sentence would not be grammatically correct if anything other than a noun were in the blank. The words "milk and eggs" is important for deciding which noun to put in the blank; "supermarket" is a possible answer; depending on the student, however, the first blank could either be store, supermarket, shop or market while umbrella or raincoat fit the second. Assessment The definition of success in a given cloze test varies, depending on the broader goals behind the exercise. Assessment may depend on whether the exercise is objective (i.e. students are given a list of words to use in a cloze) or subjective (i.e. students are to fill in a cloze with words that would make a given sentence grammatically correct). Given the above passage, students' answers may then vary depending on their vocabulary skills and their personal opinions. However, the placement of the blank at the end of the sentence restricts the possible words that may complete the sentence; following an adverb and finishing the sentence, the word is most likely an adjective. Romantic and chivalrous may occupy the blank, as well as foolish or cheesy. Using those answers, a teacher may ask students to reflect on the opinions drawn from the given cloze. Mad Libs The word game Mad Libs is one of the more prominent cloze tests in popular culture. Though outside of the language classroom, Mad Libs consists of short stories with essential words replaced by blanks. One person then asks the rest of the group for words, according to the parts of speech indicated underneath each blank in the story. The resulting story, when read out loud, is meant to be comical or nonsensical. See also *Communicative competence *English language learning and teaching *Language learning *Sentence completion tests References *Abraham, R. G., & Chapelle, C. A. (1992). The meaning of cloze test scores: An item difficulty perspective: Modern Language Journal Vol 76(4) Win 1992, 468-479. *Ackerman, P. L., Beier, M. E., & Bowen, K. R. (2000). Explorations of crystallized intelligence: Completion tests, cloze tests, and knowledge: Learning and Individual Differences Vol 12(1) Mar 2000, 105-121. *Alderson, J. C. (1980). A study of the cloze procedure with native and non-native speakers of English: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Al-Fallay, I. S. M. (1997). Investigating the reliability and validity of the fixed ratio multiple-choice cloze test: Dirasat: Human and Social Sciences Vol 24(2) Aug 1997, 507-526. *Anderson, T. H. (1974). Cloze measures as indices of achievement comprehension when learning from extended prose: Journal of Educational Measurement Vol 11(2) Sum 1974, 83-92. *Asthana, H. S. (1974). A procedure for achieving equivalence of communication in cross-cultural research: Journal of Social & Economic Studies Vol 2(1) Mar 1974, 87-94. *Aubret, J. (1986). Syntactic and semantic treatment of texts and individual differences: Observations on a cloze procedure: Revue de Psychologie Appliquee Vol 36(4) 1986, 447-468. *Bailey, M., & Harrison, C. (1984). Cloze procedure as a measure of reading comprehension: The effects of variations in subject matter on textual redundancy: Human Learning: Journal of Practical Research & Applications Vol 3(3) Jul-Sep 1984, 185-201. *Baldauf, R. B. (1980). Why do educational measurement texts omit the cloze procedure? : Educational and Psychological Measurement Vol 40(4) Win 1980, 931-938. *Baldauf, R. B. (1982). The effects of guessing and item dependence on the reliability and validity of recognition based cloze tests: Educational and Psychological Measurement Vol 42(3) Fal 1982, 855-867. *Baldauf, R. B., & Propst, I. K. (1979). Matching and multiple-choice cloze tests: Journal of Educational Research Vol 72(6) Jul-Aug 1979, 321-326. *Balyeat, R., & Norman, D. (1975). LEA-cloze: Comprehension test: Reading Teacher Vol 28(6) Mar 1975, 555-560. *Barbas, C. (1992). A study to predict the performance of cadets in a police academy using a modified cloze reading test, a civil service aptitude test and educational level: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Beck, S. J. (1985). The effectiveness of using cloze procedure for teaching reading and writing of intermediate German: A comparative study: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Beil, D. (1982). A study of the effectiveness of the cloze procedure in developing reading comprehension: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Bell, L. C. (1978). A comparison of oral and written responses on cloze tests with an informal reading inventory and teacher judgment in estimating the instructional reading levels of first grade students: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Bellon-Harn, M. L., Hoffman, P. R., & Harn, W. E. (2004). Use of cloze and contrast word procedures in repeated storybook reading: Targeting multiple domains: Journal of Communication Disorders Vol 37(1) Jan-Feb 2004, 53-75. *Bennacer, H. (2007). The cloze test: Test validity using a sample of French pupils: Canadian Journal of Behavioural Science/Revue canadienne des sciences du comportement Vol 39(4) Oct 2007, 266-275. *Benning, B. M. (1974). An investigation concerning the differential effect of five selected cloze procedure deletion patterns on narrative science material: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Berk, R. A. (1979). The relative merits of item transformations and the cloze procedure for the measurement of reading comprehension: Journal of Reading Behavior Vol 11(2) Sum 1979, 129-138. *Berrent, H. I. (1976). The effects of anxiety on cloze measures of reading comprehension for third and fifth grade average readers: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Bissell, L. V. (1983). Training with forced-choice cloze tasks: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Black, M. C. (1983). Readability as an interactive process: An analysis of the syntactic and semantic effects on text of cloze errors associated with variation in the structure of text and in readers' knowledge of text topic: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Blackwell, J. M. (1975). An investigation of language behavior of pupils measured by phrase-marked and nonphrase-marked cloze scores: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Bloom, P. A., & Fischler, I. (1980). Completion norms for 329 sentence contexts: Memory & Cognition Vol 8(6) Nov 1980, 631-642. *Bridge, C. A., & Winograd, P. N. (1982). Readers' awareness of cohesive relationships during cloze comprehension: Journal of Reading Behavior Vol 14(3) 1982, 299-312. *Briere, E. J., Clausing, G., Senko, D., & Purcell, E. (1978). A look at cloze testing across languages and levels: Modern Language Journal Vol 62(1-2) Jan-Feb 1978, 23-26. *Bruno-Golden, B. (1983). An educational/remedial approach for language delayed children using children's storybooks: Journal of Communication Disorders Vol 16(6) Nov 1983, 399-403. *Calica, D. K. (1980). A study of the relationship between the cloze test and a hierarchical model of reading comprehension skills: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Carver, R. P. (1974). Measuring the primary effect of reading: Reading-storage technique, understanding judgments, and cloze: Journal of Reading Behavior Vol 6(3) Sep 1974, 249-274. *Carver, R. P. (1975). Revised procedures for developing reading-input materials and reading-storage tests: Journal of Reading Behavior Vol 7(2) Sum 1975, 155-172. *Casbergue, R. M. (1985). An investigation of the Cloze Reading Inventory as a qualitative and quantitative measure of the reading proficiency of selected suburban school children: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Chaudhary, R., & Singh, B. (1987). Cloze Procedure as a method for achieving equivalence in communication in different cultures: Indian Journal of Behaviour Vol 11(2) Apr 1987, 5-9. *Chulasai, D. (1983). The effects of passage type, deletion type, and scoring method on the English cloze test performance of foreign graduate technical and non-technical students: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Costas, L. F. (1988). Personality, cognitive style, and reading ability of students of Spanish in relation to performance on cloze tasks in English and Spanish: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Cothran, A. H. (1980). A study of the cloze procedure under three different conditions at two cognitive levels: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Cram, R. V. (1981). A psycholinguistic investigation of the cloze responses of secondary school students: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Croft, A. C. (1982). Do spelling tests measure the ability to spell? : Educational and Psychological Measurement Vol 42(3) Fal 1982, 715-723. *Cunningham, J. W., & Cunningham, P. M. (1978). Validating a limited-cloze procedure: Journal of Reading Behavior Vol 10(2) Sum 1978, 211-213. *Cunningham, J. W., & Tierney, R. J. (1979). Evaluating cloze as a measure of learning from reading: Journal of Reading Behavior Vol 11(3) Fal 1979, 287-292. *Currier, M. E. (1978). A study of readability factors of eight readability systems and the cloze procedure: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Cziko, G. A. (1983). Another response to Shanahan, Kamil, and Tobin: Further reasons to keep the cloze case open: Reading Research Quarterly Vol 18(3) Spr 1983, 361-364. *Dastjerdi, H. V., & Talebinezhad, M. R. (2006). Chain-preserving deletion procedure in cloze: A discoursal perspective: Language Testing Vol 23(1) Jan 2006, 58-72. *Dastjerdi, H. V., & Talebinezhad, M. R. (2006). A reply to Ruixia Yan's critique on CPD procedure in cloze: Language Testing Vol 23(3) Jul 2006, 408-409. *Davenport, B. M. (1980). Schema theory as a theoretical framework for the cloze procedure: Dissertation Abstracts International. *De Landsheere, G. (1972). Application of W. L. Taylor's cloze test to the French language: Scientia Paedagogica Experimentalis Vol 9(2) 1972, 207-256. *de Marco, C. J. (1987). Patterns of lexical cohesion in a multiple-choice cloze test: Differences between English as a Second Language learners and native speakers of American English: Dissertation Abstracts International. *de Santi, R. J., & Sullivan, V. G. (1984). Inter-rater reliability of the Cloze Reading Inventory as a qualitative measure of reading comprehension: Reading Psychology Vol 5(3-4) 1984, 203-208. *de Santi, R. J., & Sullivan, V. G. (1985). Reliability of single-rater judgments of semantic and syntactic classifications of cloze test responses: Journal of Research & Development in Education Vol 18(2) Win 1985, 49-53. *Derakhshani, M. (1979). Cloze procedure as a measure of readability of Persian texts: International Newsletter-Educational Evaluation & Research No 20 1979, 6-8. *Derakhshani, M. (1980). Cloze procedure as a measure of readability of Persian texts: Psychologia: An International Journal of Psychology in the Orient Vol 23(3) Oct 1980, 193-194. *Derakhshani, M., & Ayman, I. (1978). Cloze procedure as a means of readability of Persian texts: Pazhuheshname Research Monographs No 4 Oct 1978, 3-15. *DeSanti, R. J. (1989). Concurrent and predictive validity of a semantically and syntactically sensitive cloze scoring system: Reading Research and Instruction Vol 28(2) Win 1989, 29-40. *Dickes, P., & Steiwer, L. (1977). Formulation of a readability formula for the German language: Zeitschrift fur Entwicklungspsychologie und Padagogische Psychologie Vol 9(1) Jan 1977, 20-28. *Digby, S. P. (1981). The nature of the cloze and multiple-choice test order effect: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Dolqueist, M. E. (1977). A psycholinguistic study of oral reading and cloze responses of fourth-grade disabled readers, average second-grade readers, and average fourth-grade readers: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Dupuis, M. M. (1980). The cloze procedure as a predictor of comprehension in literature: Journal of Educational Research Vol 74(1) Sep-Oct 1980, 27-33. *Duval, R., Gagatsis, A., & Pluvinage, F. (1987). Multidimensional evaluation of the reading activity: Scientia Paedagogica Experimentalis Vol 24(1) 1987, 34-67. *Echols, S. L. (1975). An investigation of fourth-, fifth-, and sixth-grade children's comprehension of selected syntactic structures based on pupil responses to systematically deleted cloze tests: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Entin, E. B., & Klare, G. R. (1978). Some inter-relationships of readability, cloze, and multiple choice scores on a reading comprehension test: Journal of Reading Behavior Vol 10(4) Win 1978, 417-436. *Erdman Lipner, B. (1978). An investigation of the nature and position of deletions on the performance of high school remedial readers on a cloze procedure: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Ernest, C. H. (1980). Imagery ability and the identification of fragmented pictures and words: Acta Psychologica Vol 44(1) Jan 1980, 51-57. *Evans, R. V. (1977). The relationship of reading comprehension to written production of transformationally lengthened prose: Journal of Reading Behavior Vol 9(3) Fal 1977, 295-300. *Evans, R. V., & Ballance, C. T. (1977). Cloze scores and writing criteria as predictors of instructional level: Journal of Educational Research Vol 71(2) Nov-Dec 1977, 110-113. *Evers, L. M. (1981). Reliability and validity of the cloze procedure as a braille reading comprehension measurement technique: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Farhady, H., & Keramati, M. N. (1996). A text-driven method for the deletion procedure in cloze passages: Language Testing Vol 13(2) Jul 1996, 191-207. *Finn, P. J. (1977). Word frequency, information theory, and cloze performance: A transfer feature theory of processing in reading: Reading Research Quarterly Vol 13(4) 1977-1978, 508-537. *Fortier, G. E. (1984). Direction and distance of context required by college undergraduates to complete cloze cohesive reference items in passages presented by microcomputer: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Gamarra, A. G., & Jonz, J. (1987). Cloze procedure and the sequence of text: National Reading Conference Yearbook No 36 1987, 17-24. *Garzia, R. P., Nicholson, S. B., Gaines, C. S., Murphy, M. A., & et al. (1989). Effects of nearpoint visual stress on psycholinguistic processing in reading: Journal of the American Optometric Association Vol 60(1) Jan 1989, 38-44. *Geyer, J. R., & Carey, A. R. (1972). Predicting and improving comprehensibility of social studies materials: The roles of cloze procedure and readability adjustment: Reading World Vol 12(2) Dec 1972, 85-93. *Glatt, B. S., & Haertel, E. H. (1982). The use of the cloze testing procedure for detecting plagiarism: Journal of Experimental Education Vol 50(3) Sep 1982, 127-136. *Gould, S. M. (1978). Cloze restoration, recall and discourse processing in middle grade readers: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Green, D. C. (1984). The effectiveness of the Cloze procedure as an instructional technique for improving reading comprehension and enhancing divergent production: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Green, D. R., & Tomlinson, M. (1983). The cloze procedure applied to a probability concepts test: Journal of Research in Reading Vol 6(2) Sep 1983, 103-118. *Greene, B. B., Jr. (2001). Testing reading comprehension of theoretical discourse with cloze: Journal of Research in Reading Vol 24(1) Feb 2001, 82-98. *Gross, G. J. (1986). Cloze comprehension and prior knowledge in two content areas: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Grubaugh, S. J., & Speaker, R. B. (1991). Memory for writing: An analysis of self-cloze versus peer-cloze accuracy on expository essays: Reading Psychology Vol 12(2) Apr-Jun 1991, 117-132. *Hager, W. (1980). An empirical comparison of two methods of measuring the subjective information of texts: Psychologische Beitrage Vol 22(2) 1980, 259-271. *Harford, T. C., Blane, H. T., & Chafetz, M. E. (1978). Psycholinguistic correlates of language predictability in psychiatric interviews: Journal of Clinical Psychology Vol 34(2) Apr 1978, 501-505. *Hartley, J., Bartlett, S., & Branthwaite, A. (1980). Underlining can make a difference--sometimes: Journal of Educational Research Vol 73(4) Mar-Apr 1980, 218-224. *Hartley, J., & Trueman, M. (1986). The effects of the typographic layout of cloze-type tests on reading comprehension scores: Journal of Research in Reading Vol 9(2) Sep 1986, 116-124. *Hartsough, W. R. (1972). An analysis of performance as a function of locus of control on tasks utilizing "cloze" technique under skill, chance, and ambiguous set conditions: Dissertation Abstracts International Vol. *Hater, M. A., & Kane, R. B. (1975). The cloze procedure as a measure of mathematical English: Journal for Research in Mathematics Education Vol 6(2) Mar 1975, 121-127. *Helfeldt, J. P., Henk, W. A., & Fotos, A. (1986). A test of alternative cloze test formats at the sixth-grade level: Journal of Educational Research Vol 79(4) Mar-Apr 1986, 216-221. *Helm, P. K. (1981). The effects of practice and coaching on first year college students' acceptance of cloze tests, test anxiety and cloze test performance: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Henk, W. A. (1981). Effects of modified deletion strategies and scoring procedures on cloze test performance: Journal of Reading Behavior Vol 13(4) Win 1981, 347-357. *Henk, W. A. (1982). A response to Shanahan, Kamil, and Tobin: The case is not yet clozed: Reading Research Quarterly Vol 17(4) 1982, 591-595. *Henk, W. A., & Helfeldt, J. P. (1985). Effects of alternative deletion patterns, blank conditions, and scoring systems on intermediate level cloze test performance: Reading Psychology Vol 6(1-2) 1985, 85-96. *Henk, W. A., Helfeldt, J. P., & Rinehart, S. D. (1985). A metacognitive approach to estimating intersentential integration in cloze tests: National Reading Conference Yearbook No 34 1985, 213-218. *Henk, W. A., & Selders, M. L. (1984). A test of synonymic scoring of cloze passages: Reading Teacher Vol 38(3) Dec 1984, 282-287. *Henry, G., & Hincq, M. F. (1975). The cloze procedure as a means of instruction: Scientia Paedagogica Experimentalis Vol 12(2) 1975, 189-206. *Hisama, K. K. (1977). Design and empirical validation of the cloze procedure for measuring language proficiency of non-native speakers: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Hoffman, J. V. (1980). Studying contextual build-up during reading through cumulative cloze: Journal of Reading Behavior Vol 12(4) Win 1980, 337-341. *Hofman, J. E., & Habib-Allah, M. (1982). The cloze technique in Arabic: Words or semantic units? : Journal of Psycholinguistic Research Vol 11(4) Jul 1982, 275-282. *Holcomb, C. A. (1983). The cloze procedure and readability of patient-oriented drug information: Journal of Drug Education Vol 13(4) 1983, 347-357. *Holmes, C. C. (1973). Specific effects of test anxiety on reading comprehension as measured by the cloze procedure: Dissertation Abstracts International Vol. *Horton, R. J. (1973). The construct validity of cloze procedure: An exploratory factor analysis of cloze, paragraph reading, and Structure-of-Intellect: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Hosseini, J., & Ferrell, W. R. (1982). Measuring metacognition in reading by detectability of cloze accuracy: Journal of Reading Behavior Vol 14(3) 1982, 263-274. *Johnson, D. C. (1975). The evaluation of comprehension when English is a second language by use of the cloze procedure: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Jones, M. B., & Pikulski, J. J. (1979). Cloze for the content area teacher: Reading World Vol 18(3) Mar 1979, 253-258. *Kallail, K. J., & Edwards, H. T. (1980). A modified cloze procedure as a test of comprehension and expression in adolescents: Journal of Communication Disorders Vol 13(5) Sep 1980, 325-333. *Kamil, M. L., Smith-Burke, M., & Rodriguez-Brown, F. (1986). The sensitivity of cloze to intersentential integration of information in Spanish bilingual populations: National Reading Conference Yearbook Vol 35 1986, 334-338. *Kang, S. Y. (1986). Relationship between field dependence/independence cognitive style and performance on cloze test for Korean students of French as a foreign language: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Kardash, C. M., & Kroeker, T. L. (1989). Effects of time of review and test expectancy on learning from text: Contemporary Educational Psychology Vol 14(4) Oct 1989, 323-335. *Kazmierski, P. R. (1974). The effects of the cloze procedure upon the literal understanding of text materials by post secondary deaf students: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Kelly, H. D. (1981). Simultaneous computer delivered audiovisual word cuing: Same vs different target-related cues with two levels of cloze redundancy: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Kelly, L., & Ewoldt, C. (1984). Interpreting nonverbatim cloze responses to evaluate program success and diagnose student needs for reading instruction: American Annals of the Deaf Vol 129(1) Feb 1984, 45-51. *Kennedy, D. K., & Weener, P. (1973). Visual and auditory training with the cloze procedure to improve reading and listening comprehension: Reading Research Quarterly Vol 8(4) Sum 1973, 524-541. *Keshavarz, M. H., & Salimi, H. (2007). Collocational competence and cloze test performance: A study of Iranian EFL learners: International Journal of Applied Linguistics Vol 17(1) Mar 2007, 81-92. *Keshavarz, M. H., & Salimi, H. (2007). "Collocational competence and cloze test performance: A study of Iranian EFL learners": Erratum: International Journal of Applied Linguistics Vol 17(2) Jul 2007, 81-92. *Kibby, M. W. (1980). Intersentential processes in reading comprehension: Journal of Reading Behavior Vol 12(4) Win 1980, 299-312. *Klare, G. R., Sinaiko, H. W., & Stolurow, L. M. (1972). The cloze procedure: A convenient readability test for training materials and translations: International Review of Applied Psychology Vol 21(2) Oct 1972, 77-106. *Klishis, M. J. (1982). An analysis of two different test item formats in an individually taught psychology course: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Kobayashi, M. (2002). Cloze tests revisited: Exploring item characteristics with special attention to scoring methods: Modern Language Journal Vol 86(4) Dec 2002, 571-586. *Kozminsky, E. (1987). The deletion frequency of words in the Hebrew Cloze Test: Megamot Vol 30(4) Dec 1987, 477-489. *Lasasso, C. J. (1979). An investigation of the validity and reliability of the cloze procedure as a measure of readability and comprehension for prelingually, profoundly deaf students: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Lasko, T. W. (1986). The effects of reading and writing the answers to random cloze passages on the generation of oral reading substitution, omission, and insertion miscues by second-grade average readers: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Legenza, A., & Elijah, D. (1979). The cloze procedure: Some new applications: Journal of Educational Research Vol 72(6) Jul-Aug 1979, 351-355. *Lemke, K. M. (1979). The effects of instruction in cloze technique on reading vocabulary and comprehension: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Lutes, L. K. (1982). Clozing in on reading: Academic Therapy Vol 17(5) May 1982, 523-528. *MacLean, M. (1986). A framework for analyzing reader-text interactions: Journal of Research & Development in Education Vol 19(2) Win 1986, 16-21. *Maher, B. A., Manschreck, T. C., Weisstein, C. C., Schneyer, M. L., & et al. (1988). Cloze analysis in schizophrenic speech: Scoring method and raters' education: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 67(3) Dec 1988, 911-918. *Manschreck, T. C., Maher, B. A., & Rucklos, M. E. (1980). Cloze procedure and written language in schizophrenia: Language and Speech Vol 23(4) Oct-Dec 1980, 323-328. *Manschreck, T. C., Maher, B. A., Rucklos, M. E., & White, M. T. (1979). The predictability of thought disordered speech in schizophrenic patients: British Journal of Psychiatry Vol 134 Jun 1979, 595-601. *Marandos, S. A. (1983). The effects of the use of the cloze procedure employing single word and multiple sequential word deletion format on reading comprehension: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Markham, P. L. (1984). An analysis of sequential, scrambled, and imbedded cloze tasks as a measure of intersentential comprehension in college-level German: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Martinez, P. S. (1978). The effect of teaching sixth graders to use context cues to complete cloze deletions in social studies materials: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Mayer, P. W. (1988). The effect of intersentential constraints on cloze test performance on expository and narrative material: Dissertation Abstracts International. *McGovern, B. L. (1983). The effects of instruction in mental imagery and a modified cloze procedure on reading comprehension: Dissertation Abstracts International. *McKenna, M. C. (1978). Cloze and closure: The issue of definition: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 46(3, Pt 2) Jun 1978, 1153-1154. *McKenna, M. C. (1978). An investigation of the cloze procedure as a memory-search process: Dissertation Abstracts International. *McKenna, M. C. (1986). Cloze procedure as a memory-search process: Journal of Educational Psychology Vol 78(6) Dec 1986, 433-440. *McKenna, M. C., & Layton, K. (1990). Concurrent validity of cloze as a measure of intersentential comprehension: Journal of Educational Psychology Vol 82(2) Jun 1990, 372-377. *McKnight, T. K. (1985). The use of cumulative cloze procedure to investigate contextual build-up in deaf versus hearing readers: Dissertation Abstracts International. *McKnight, T. K. (1989). The use of cumulative cloze to investigate contextual build-up in deaf and hearing readers: American Annals of the Deaf Vol 134(4) Oct 1989, 268-272. *McLeod, J. (1975). Uncertainty reduction language through reading comprehension: Journal of Psycholinguistic Research Vol 4(4) Oct 1975, 343-355. *McNamara, L. P. (1978). A study of the cloze procedure as an alternative group instructional strategy in secondary school American government classes: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Meyer, M. D. (1985). Cloze procedure: A schema-theoretic perspective: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Milam, A. C. (1979). The effects of training with the cloze procedure upon several factors relating to reading comprehension: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Miller, L. R. (1975). A direct comparison of the predictive capabilities of two cloze-derived readability formulas: Psychological Reports Vol 37(3, Pt 2) Dec 1975, 1207-1211. *Mills, S. B. (1983). An examination of elementary pupils' abilities to perform closure at various case grammar positions at their independent reading levels: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Mulholland, H., & Neville, M. (1989). Reading and listening at three school stages: Cloze tests and their response analysis: Journal of Research in Reading Vol 12(1) Feb 1989, 29-48. *Murayama, K. (2005). Exploring the Mechanism of Test-Expectancy Effects on Strategy Change: Japanese Journal of Educational Psychology Vol 53(2) Jun 2005, 172-184. *Neville, M. H., & Pugh, A. K. (1974). Context in reading and listening: A comparison of children's errors in cloze tests: British Journal of Educational Psychology Vol 44(3) Nov 1974, 224-232. *Neville, M. H., & Pugh, A. K. (1976). Context in reading and listening: Variations in approach to cloze tasks: Reading Research Quarterly Vol 12(1) 1976-1977, 13-31. *Newby, D. (1998). 'Cloze' procedure refined and modified: 'Modified cloze', 'reverse cloze' and the use of predictability as a measure of communication problems in psychosis: British Journal of Psychiatry Vol 172 Feb 1998, 136-141. *Nieznanski, M. (2000). Language comprehension and communicability in schizophrenics and their mothers. "Cloze analsysis' as a measure of verbal communication: Archives of Psychiatry and Psychotherapy Vol 2(2) Jun 2000, 27-33. *Nolan, M. C. (1978). An investigation of the cloze procedure as a means to facilitate grouping for reading instruction: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Ohnmacht, F. W., & Fleming, J. T. (1972). Perceptual closure and cloze performance: A replication with older subjects: Journal of General Psychology Vol 87(2) Oct 1972, 225-229. *Oliver, S. K. (1981). Structural and lexical cloze task performance at three grade levels: Dissertation Abstracts International. *O'Reilly, R. P., & Streeter, R. E. (1977). Report on the development and validation of a system for measuring literal comprehension in a multiple-choice cloze format: Preliminary factor analytic results: Journal of Reading Behavior Vol 9(1) Spr 1977, 45-69. *Oshima, L. K. (1982). An investigation into the reliability and validity of the cloze and maze as measures of comprehension of a social studies text: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Othman, A. A. I. (1997). A study of the validity and reliability of the cloze tests as a measure of readability of some educational psychology subjects: Derasat Nafseyah Vol 7(3) Jul 1997, 419-464. *Pacheco, P. (1980). An analysis of incorrect responses on cloze tests and their relationship to reading ability: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Page, W. D. (1975). The post oral reading cloze test: New link between oral reading and comprehension: Journal of Reading Behavior Vol 7(4) Win 1975, 383-389. *Page, W. D. (1976). Pseudocues, supercues and comprehension: Reading World Vol 15(4) May 1976, 232-238. *Page, W. D. (1977). Comprehending and cloze performance: Reading World Vol 17(1) Oct 1977, 17-21. *Panackal, A. A., & Heft, C. S. (1978). Cloze technique and multiple choice technique: Reliability and validity: Educational and Psychological Measurement Vol 38(4) Win 1978, 917-932. *Patterson, O. (1974). The effect of intersentence factors upon the cloze scores of passages: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Pehrsson, R. S. (1994). Challenging frustration level: Reading & Writing Quarterly: Overcoming Learning Difficulties Vol 10(3) Jul-Sep 1994, 201-208. *Perkins, K., & Hunsaker, W. N. (1990). A comparison of Bayesian and traditional indices for measuring information gain sensitivity in a Cloze test. New York, NY: Plenum Press. *Phillips, B. D. (1973). The effect of the cloze procedure on content achievement and reading skills in a junior college introduction to business course: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Powell, J. L. (1989). An examination of comprehension processes used by readers as they engage in different forms of assessment: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Powell, W. W. (1989). Compensatory processing strategies in second language reading: An investigation of the effect of thematic context on the cloze task performance of ESL students in a university setting: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Prange, J. L. (1974). An investigation of the relationships obtaining between cloze test measures of reading performance and measures of critical reading, general reading, intelligence. and sex: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Ramanauskas, S. (1972). Contextual constraints beyond a sentence on cloze responses of mentally retarded children: American Journal of Mental Deficiency Vol 77(3) Nov 1972, 338-345. *Ramanauskas, S. (1972). The responsiveness of cloze readability measures to linguistic variables operating over segments of text longer than a sentence: Reading Research Quarterly Vol 8(1) Fal 1972, 72-91. *Rankin, E. F., & Helm, P. (1986). The validity of cloze tests in relation to a psycholinguistic conceptualization of reading comprehension: Forum for Reading Vol 17(2) Spr 1986, 46-59. *Ravitch, M. M. (1978). Cloze tests of comprehension: Effects of alternative methods of construction: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Readence, J. E., Baldwin, R. S., Bean, T. W., & Dishner, E. K. (1980). Field dependence-independence as a variable in cloze test performance: Journal of Reading Behavior Vol 12(1) Spr 1980, 65-67. *Reap, M. (1980). The use of cloze procedure in the measurement of selected English syntactic structures and its relationship to cognitive style: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Resnick, T. K. (1982). The effects of token reinforcement administered with a fixed ratio schedule on the cloze procedure: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Reutzel, D. R. (1986). Clozing in on comprehension: The Cloze Story Map: Reading Teacher Vol 39(6) Feb 1986, 524-528. *Ridgeway, V. (1995). The use of cloze as a measure of the interactive use of prior knowledge and comprehension strategies. Pittsburg, KS: College Reading Association. *Riley, J. D. (1986). Progressive cloze as a remedial technique: Reading Teacher Vol 39(6) Feb 1986, 576-581. *Robbins, N. L. (1982). The effects of signed text on the reading comprehension of hearing impaired children: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Robbins, N. L. (1983). The effects of signed text on the reading comprehension of hearing-impaired children: American Annals of the Deaf Vol 128(1) Feb 1983, 40-44. *Robinson, M. E., & Dicken, P. (1979). Cloze procedure and cognitive mapping: Environment and Behavior Vol 11(3) Sep 1979, 351-373. *Robinson, R. D. (1972). The cloze procedure: A new tool for adult education: Adult Education Vol 23(2) Win 1972, 87-98. *Rogers, E. J. (1983). Increasing comprehension through specific skill instruction, cloze procedure, and discussion: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Roorda, T. L. (1978). Linguistic competence of learning disabled children: An investigation using the cloze procedure: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Rush, R. J., & Klare, G. R. (1978). Re-opening the cloze blank issue: Journal of Reading Behavior Vol 10(2) Sum 1978, 208-210. *Rutter, D. R., Draffan, J., & Davies, J. (1977). Thought disorder and the predictability of schizophrenic speech: British Journal of Psychiatry Vol 131 Jul 1977, 67-68. *Rutter, D. R., Wishner, J., Kopytynska, H., & Button, M. (1978). The predictability of speech in schizophrenic patients: British Journal of Psychiatry Vol 132 Mar 1978, 228-232. *Rye, J. (1984). Cloze and intersentential constraint: Journal of Research in Reading Vol 7(2) Sep 1984, 113-122. *Sadoski, M. C. (1981). The relationships between student retellings and selected comprehension measures: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Salup, B. J. (1975). An investigation of the cloze technique for measuring the reading comprehension of college freshmen: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Sampson, M. R. (1979). Utilization of the cloze procedure as a teaching technique: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Sampson, M. R., Valmont, W. J., & Van Allen, R. (1982). The effects of instructional cloze on the comprehension, vocabulary, and divergent production of third-grade students: Reading Research Quarterly Vol 17(3) 1982, 389-399. *Santos, A. A. A. d., Primi, R., de O. S. Taxa, F., & Vendramini, C. M. M. (2002). The Cloze Test on the reading comprehension assessment: Psicologia: Reflexao e Critica Vol 15(3) 2002, 549-560. *Sasaki, M. (2000). Effects of cultural schemata on students' test-taking processes for cloze tests: A multiple data source approach: Language Testing Vol 17(1) Jan 2000, 85-114. *Schrenker, C. E. (1981). A study of the syntactic and semantic performance of good and poor second grade readers on an oral cloze test: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Schultz, R. A. (1986). An exploratory analysis of the cloze procedure as a bidialectical instrument for comprehension assessment and diagnostic evaluation of dialectical responses in terms of orthographology and phonology: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Schwanenflugel, P. J. (1986). Completion norms for final words of sentences using a multiple production measure: Behavior Research Methods, Instruments & Computers Vol 18(4) Aug 1986, 363-371. *Sedlak, R. A. (1974). A comparison of good and poor EMH arithmetic problem solvers on modified cloze problems: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Sedlak, R. A. (1974). Performance of good and poor problem solvers on arithmetic word problems presented in a modified cloze format: Journal of Educational Research Vol 67(10) Jul-Aug 1974, 467-471. *Shanahan, T., & Kamil, M. L. (1984). The relationship of concurrent and construct validities to cloze: National Reading Conference Yearbook No 33 1984, 252-256. *Shanahan, T., Kamil, M. L., & Tobin, A. W. (1982). Cloze as a measure of intersentential comprehension: Reading Research Quarterly Vol 17(2) 1982, 229-255. *Shearer, A. P. (1982). A psycholinguistic comparison of second grade good readers and fourth grade good and poor readers on their oral reading miscues and standard and phoneme cloze responses: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Sheen, S.-y. V., & Heerman, C. E. (1985). Intercorrelations of measures of reading and writing: Implications for college research on reading and writing: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 60(2) Apr 1985, 677-678. *Silverman, G. (1972). Psycholinguistics of schizophrenic language: Psychological Medicine Vol 2(3) Aug 1972, 254-259. *Simpson, M. F. (1977). The immediacy hypothesis and schizophrenic verbal behavior on a cloze predictability task: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Skupas, R. S., & Tweney, R. D. (1979). Race, social class, and response bias effects in grammmatical processing: Journal of Psycholinguistic Research Vol 8(1) Jan 1979, 73-82. *Smith, N., & Zinc, A. (1977). A cloze-based investigation of reading comprehension as a composite of subskills: Journal of Reading Behavior Vol 9(4) Win 1977, 395-398. *Smith, P. J. (1974). Kindergarten children's abilities to use context on aural cloze passages: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Smith, P. J. (1976). Verbal and non-verbal tasks of prediction behavior in Down's syndrome, other retarded and non-retarded populations: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Smith, V. D. (1980). An investigation of the aural cloze procedure as a measure of listening comprehension: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Speaker, R. B., & Grubaugh, S. J. (1992). The development of memory for writing: Examining cloze performance and meaning changes at four grade levels: Reading Research and Instruction Vol 31(3) Spr 1992, 64-73. *Spellman, D. W. (1980). An appraisal technique utilizing the cloze procedure for selecting general business instructional materials: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Standing, L. G., & Gorassini, D. (1986). An evaluation of the cloze procedure as a test for plagiarism: Teaching of Psychology Vol 13(3) Oct 1986, 130-132. *Starshine, D. (1985). The validity and reliability of a ten percent random deletion cloze test for assigning students to content area textbooks: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Steffensen, M. S., Reynolds, R. E., McClure, E., & Guthrie, L. F. (1982). Black English Vernacular and reading comprehension: A cloze study of third, sixth, and ninth graders: Journal of Reading Behavior Vol 14(3) 1982, 285-298. *Stephens, E. C., Weaver, D. R., Ross, G. A., & Emond, S. B. (1986). The cloze procedure as predictor of undergraduate achievement in introductory courses: Forum for Reading Vol 18(1) Fal-Win 1986, 32-36. *Stolzberg, M. E., Ritty, J. M., Cohen, A., & Lieberman, S. (1989). Effects of ocular functioning and time upon reading proficiency: Journal of the American Optometric Association Vol 60(2) Feb 1989, 122-126. *Storey, P. (1997). Examining the test-taking process: A cognitive perspective on the discourse cloze test: Language Testing Vol 14(2) Jul 1997, 214-231. *Strawn, C. E. (1978). A quantitative study of the information processed in the memory by first year dental students as measured by information theory analysis of cloze test peformance: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Stubbs, J. B., & Tucker, G. R. (1974). The cloze test as a measure of English proficiency: Modern Language Journal Vol 58(5-6) Sep-Oct 1974, 239-241. *Szabo, R. J. (1976). The effect of adverbial subordinate clause position on reading comprehension: Journal of Educational Research Vol 69(9) May-Jun 1976, 331-332. *Taylor, W. L. (1957). 'Cloze' Readability Scores as Indices of Individual Differences in Comprehension and Aptitude: Erratum: Journal of Applied Psychology Vol 41(1) Feb 1957, 72. *Tenhaken, U., & Scheibner-Herzig, G. (1988). The cloze test studied from an oral communicative point of view: Journal of Experimental Education Vol 56(3) Spr 1988, 160-166. *Theobald, J. T. (1975). Student comprehension of teacher instructional talk at the fifth grade level: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Theobald, J. T., & Alexander, J. E. (1977). An auditory cloze procedure for assessing the difficulty level of teacher instructional talk in the intermediate grades: The Elementary School Journal Vol 77(5) May 1977, 388-394. *Thomas, K. J. (1978). Instructional applications of the CLOZE technique: Reading World Vol 18(1) Oct 1978, 1-12. *Thomas, S. (1980). Contextual constraints and the construct validity of the cloze procedure: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Thompson, K. G. (1974). The concurrent validity of a non-reinforced cloze test in determining three levels of readability of selected fourth grade students: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Torabi-Parizi, R., & Campbell, N. J. (1982). Classroom test writing: Effects of item format on test quality: The Elementary School Journal Vol 83(2) Nov 1982, 155-160. *Torres, M., & Roig, M. (2005). The Cloze Procedure as a Test of Plagiarism: The Influence of Text Readability: Journal of Psychology: Interdisciplinary and Applied Vol 139(3) May 2005, 221-231. *Travers, L. A. (1982). Perception and use of cohesive features by learning disabled and non-disabled children on reading and listening cloze tasks: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Treece, N. L. (1992). An investigation into the use of the cloze procedure to measure the reading comprehension ability of hearing-impaired students: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Trungamphai, A. (1983). EFL/ESL learners' performance on standard cloze, multiple choice cloze, and editing cloze tasks in association with test anxiety: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Tuinman, J. J., Blanton, W. E., & Gray, G. (1975). The cloze procedure: An analysis of response distributions: Journal of General Psychology Vol 92(2) Apr 1975, 177-185. *Tuinman, J. J., Blanton, W. E., & Gray, G. (1975). A note on cloze as a measure of comprehension: Journal of Psychology: Interdisciplinary and Applied Vol 90(2) Jul 1975, 159-162. *Tuinman, J. J., Flanigan, M. C., & Blanton, B. E. (1973). Subjects' awareness of response alternatives in cloze tasks: Journal of General Psychology Vol 88(1) Jan 1973, 13-21. *Underwood, G., Underwood, J., & Turner, M. (1993). Children's thinking during collaborative computer-based problem solving: Educational Psychology Vol 13(3-4) 1993, 345-357. *Valmont, W. J. (1983). Cloze and maze instructional techniques: Differences and definitions: Reading Psychology Vol 4(2) Apr-Jun 1983, 163-167. *Valmont, W. J. (1983). Cloze deletion patterns: How deletions are made makes a big difference: Reading Teacher Vol 37(2) Nov 1983, 172-175. *Van Every, K. (1981). Use of the cloze to predict ease of success in a mastery learning situation: Teaching of Psychology Vol 8(2) Apr 1981, 114-115. *Vanidestine, E. S. (1987). Error patterns in cloze measures of reading achievement of adult learners: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Vari-Cartier, P. (1980). The readability and comprehensibility of Spanish prose as determined by the FRASE graph and the cloze procedure: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Ventre, J. E. (1986). An exploration of strategies to manipulate brain hemisphericity activity while reading: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Vidailhet, P., Danion, J.-M., Chemin, C., & Kazes, M. (1999). Lorazepam impairs both visual and auditory perceptual priming: Psychopharmacology Vol 147(3) Dec 1999, 266-273. *Vivion, H. K. (1985). Using a modified cloze procedure to effect an improvement in reading comprehension in reading disabled children with good oral language: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Wait, S. S. (1987). Textbook readability and the predictive value of the Dale-Chall, Comprehensive Assessment Program, and cloze: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Wallenburg, E. S. (1986). Differences between reading comprehension scores, certain general information scores, and scores on selected cloze exercises for middle school students: Do scores reflect ability to comprehend science material? : Dissertation Abstracts International. *Westermann, R., & Hager, W. (1984). Subjective representation and direct assessment of the comprehension and information and imagery of learning materials: Zeitschrift fur Experimentelle und Angewandte Psychologie Vol 31(2) 1984, 328-350. *White, W. F., & Elam, K. (1977). Affective predictors of reading comprehension: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 44(3, Pt 2) Jun 1977, 1059-1064. *Wijnstra, J. M. (1977). The use of the cloze procedure as a measure of written language proficiency: Tijdschrift voor Onderwijsresearch Vol 2(6) Nov 1977, 262-269. *Winters, J. M. (1983). The effects of a cloze training procedure upon third grade students' reading comprehension: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Yamashita, J. (2003). Processes of taking a gap-filling test: Comparison of skilled and less skilled EFL readers: Language Testing Vol 20(3) Jul 2003, 267-293. *Yan, R. (2006). On 'chain-preserving deletion procedure in cloze': A reply to Dastjerdi and Talebinezhad, 2006: Language Testing Vol 23(3) Jul 2006, 402-407. *Yunker, B. D. (1993). Assessing illusion of knowing with error detection and cloze reading procedures and a comparison of study skills and comprehension strategies in college students enrolled in a study skills course: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Zinkhan, G. M., & Martin, C. R. (1983). Two copy testing techniques: The cloze procedure and the cognitive complexity test: Journal of Business Research Vol 11(2) Jun 1983, 217-227. External links *The Fifth Dimension: The Cloze Test *EnglishLearner.com reading test *VLC: Cloze Tests *Instant Cloze quizzes Category:Comprehension Category:Language education Category:Testing methods